Animal Cursed Seal
|image=Animal Cursed Seal.png;The seal… Mizuki's Transformation.png;the first stage… Mizuki's Tiger Transformation.png;…the Animal State. |unnamed jutsu=Yes |parent jutsu=Orochimaru's Juinjutsu |jutsu classification=Kinjutsu, Juinjutsu, |jutsu class type=Supplementary |users=Shiore (DP), Maiko, Mizuki, Hanzo Inuzuka |debut anime=146 |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime }} This is a unique applied by Orochimaru, still in its experimental stages, and therefore was incomplete and unstable. Overview Acquisition While every other one of Orochimaru's Juinjutsu are directly given by him through a bite, acquisition for this one differs in that the chosen person would be bitten by a snake, which will give them instructions in the form of a tattoo on how to form the potion that grants the user a seal. As with any cursed seal, the chosen person would faint upon acquiring the seal from apparent pain. This cursed seal is not the source of its power; rather, it serves as a blueprint to create a potion that will grant the drinker power akin to an actual cursed seal. Said potion consists of genetic information of animals which would be combined with the drinker's body to release an explosive amount of power. The ingredients may be found in the Nara clan's laboratory, which is hidden deep within the mountains. The potion can then be formed in a secret room in a mountainous cavern, where a giant tablet matching that of the tattoo is the liquefied ingredients are placed and mixed. The ingredients are: Appearance The cursed seal is a reminiscence of a green skull, with an open jaw. The inside, however, consists of various ducts and slots, leading to a bottom slot at the "jaw". By activating several hand seals, the ingredient names will appear in the corresponding slot sections of the seal. The seal is applied onto Mizuki's right forearm. While the potion ingredients are grounded into liquid and poured into their respective slots, they each have a different colour. However, when all of them are mixed together into the potion itself, the colour becomes a glowing crimson, similar to when the cursed seals activate and spread across a person's body. Powers When the ingredients are formed into the potion and then ingested, the user will go into the first stage of the cursed seal and obtain enhanced abilities along with muscle growth and, in Mizuki's case with his tiger-like stripes, traits of an animal. He also gained tremendous increase in speed, allowing him to overrun both Naruto Uzumaki and Iruka Umino with ease. When the second level is reached, the user will gain specific characteristics of the animal, along with immense increases in their strength and abilities. In Mizuki's case, he transformed into a bipedal tiger, with increase in strength, but a great drop in speed and sharpness in his attacks. Unique as this cursed seal is, even the markings gained differs from the typical ones: this seal's first stage does not spread in a pattern across the user's body, but instead gives Mizuki stripes on his arms and face alone; the second stage does not give him a beige-skin mutation, but instead a bipedal-animal form. Drawbacks As the potion was an incomplete experiment, the effects are only temporary. Because the sudden burst of power places a huge burden on the cells, far beyond a body's limit, and the results will backfire, destroying the user's body. For Mizuki's case, the potion was incomplete when he drank it, so when the effects dissipated, he shrivelled up into a malnourished and powerless old man, and would have died if not for Tsunade's medical skills. Regardless, Mizuki lost all of his powers and could never be a ninja again.